


You Keep Me Safe, You Keep Me Sane

by lukey_irwie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, and alex's voice ofc, and listen to the rest of future hearts, and this fic is lashton, bc if you haven't, bc it's my fav of future hearts by far, i'm sure you can all appreciate that right now, if you haven't listened to it you should, like all lashton, lockdown - Freeform, the background music is so pretty, the lyrics are so visual, title is from edge of tonight by all time low, what are you even doing with your life, with no one to intefere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukey_irwie/pseuds/lukey_irwie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings always has to pee at the worst times and when he gets stuck in the hallways during a lockdown he surely thinks that it has to be the worst situation his bladder has gotten him in. But then it isn't because someone saves his life by pulling him into a supply closet with them and it just so happens to be Luke's crush of almost 5 years. And Luke decides maybe this is actually the best situation his bladder has gotten him into. </p><p>Or the one where Luke and Ashton get stuck in a supply closet during a lockdown and the feelings they've been hiding from each other for years come to surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep Me Safe, You Keep Me Sane

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this one-shot from a prompt post by 'bellarkemorelikebaellarke' on tumblr so all credits to her (or him, I just assume everyone on the internet is a girl until proven otherwise) for the idea.

_Luke always has to pee at the worst times and he is almost certain that his bladder hates him._

Like the many times he went to the movies with his best friends, Calum and Michael, and ended up missing the most important part because he was in the bathroom. Sure Michael always explained what he missed but it's not actually seeing it. It happens so frequently that Luke is almost certain they put something in the $25 popcorn that always makes him have to pee at the worst times, hoping it'll make him want to come back and see the movie again just to see the part he missed. But Luke sees right through their plan and he's not wasting his limited amount of money on that. He'll just find a pirated version online if the movie is that important to him.

Another time it happened on a date, Luke's very first date. Luke was a shy awkward little freshman and he actually managed to get a date with a boy a whole year older than him. Which, at fourteen, was a huge deal for him. And this boy was really attractive and popular and Luke would always hear the girls in his class whisper to each other about this boy. So when the boy asked Luke out of course he said yes, while stuttering and blushing like the awkward loser he is.

And of course he immediately told Calum and Michael who let their inner 'wingman' show and told Luke a bunch of tips for the date. Luke decided not to tell them that he didn't think they were the best people to get dating advice from, as Calum had been on many dates with many different girls and they often didn't talk to him after because he would end up focusing all his attention on the movie rather than the girl he was with or eating all the popcorn, and Michael was as inexperienced as Luke, because good friends don't mention things like that. Besides, Michael and Calum were the only people willing to listen to Luke gush about boys so Luke figured he shouldn't piss them off.

The date had been going pretty well up until then, it's pretty hard to fuck up movie dates though, Calum is the only exception. The boy actually paid for Luke and held Luke's hand which was nice as his warmed up Luke's constantly frozen ones and it made Luke feel special and wanted. The actual movie the boy had picked for them to see was rather boring and cliche, which looking back on it Luke knows it was intentional , and the boy would make comments about the movie to Luke, which he would always laugh at even if they weren't funny at all because of Luke's huge crush on the boy.

It was about halfway through the movie, although the movie was so bland and watching it was so strenuous and robbed Luke of his sense of time so it could've been any time really. All Luke knows is that the boy leaned over and Luke knew he was going to kiss him and Luke awkwardly leaned in, his heart racing as he had no prior experience with kissing and he knew this boy had plenty, only to have his bladder betray him. And he got that familiar feeling in his gut and knew he had to go the bathroom immediately because of all the times Luke pictured the date before it happened, none of them included him pissing himself.

And Luke awkwardly jumped up before running to the bathroom and when he got back the boy was nowhere to be found. And Luke fought back tears as he called his mother and waited outside of the theatre for her to pick him up. And that boy never texted Luke again and walking past him in the hallways is still awkward to this day.

Although now Luke knows that if the boy got upset with him over something as trivial as that then he wasn't really worth it anyways.

So when Luke feels that familiar itch in his gut as he's listening to his chemistry teacher ramble about valence bond theory he can't help but ask himself 'what's going to happen this time'. So he raises his hand and doesn't even have to ask before the teacher is saying yes as they've been through this many times.

And Luke runs out of the classroom to the nearest bathroom to empty his troublesome badder. As Luke is washing his hands he hears the toilet in the stall that had been occupied when he came in flush and the door creaks open.

"Hey, Luke" the person chirps and Luke doesn't even have to look up in the mirror to know who it is.

_He'd recognize that voice anywhere._

It's Ashton Irwin, or the boy Luke has been crushing on ever since he first laid eyes on him about five years ago.

Ashton is two years older than Luke, who is now in eleventh grade, but he took an extra year to get more credits so he's still in high school even though he's eighteen. And despite the fact 95% of his peers graduated without him he's still the most popular boy in school.

But not in the cliche arrogant jock type of way, no, Ashton is actually popular because he's the nicest person. It could also be because he's gorgeous but Luke likes to think his school isn't that shallow and they actually like Ashton for his personality too.

Ashton's just nice to everyone no matter who you are, and Luke means _everyone_ , he's pretty sure Ashton has talked to every person in the school at least once. And he's never rude to anyone, in fact Luke doesn't even think Ashton is capable of being mean.

And Luke will let his vanity show and admit that he likes Ashton for his looks too. But how could he not? With his dark blonde hair, tanned skin and golden eyes, Luke is almost certain Ashton is the reason for the stereotype that all Australians are hot. Ashton has the power to make even the straightest boys attracted to him. Even Calum admitted he 'wouldn't mind fucking Ashton' and then proceeded to get defensive and protest that he 'wouldn't of course' when Luke shot him a glare that would put Regina George to shame.

Ashton was actually pretty good friends with Luke's brother, Jack, and before Jack left for college he would often be over at Luke's house. But he'd often be with Jack's huge group of friends and Luke would hide in his room like usual, so it's not like they really spoke then. But whenever Luke would venture into the kitchen because he ran out of chips or cokes for his mini fridge the smile Ashton would always greet him with made Luke less scared to walk past the table, where Jack's friends were sat drinking beer, to get what he needed. And Ashton would always ask Luke how he was doing and Luke would reply with an awkward 'good, how are you' and Ashton would usually just tell Luke something random about his day in return and that was the length of their conversations.

Sometimes just Ashton would be over and Luke would actually manage to say more than just two words to him at dinner. Or sometimes when Ashton was sleeping over he would catch Luke sneaking out of his room to get a late night, or technically early morning, snack at 3am, even though Luke was certain he was being stealthy. And Ashton would tell him that he shouldn't stay up late so often because it wasn't healthy and Ashton didn't want anything to happen to Luke because of it. Which would always make Luke blush and mutter a 'thank you' before getting his food.

One time Luke built up the courage to ask Ashton why he was always up himself at 3am and Ashton just said he was an insanely light sleeper. And sometimes Ashton would be hungry as well and he'd ask Luke to sit with him in the kitchen while he ate and would ramble to Luke about random things like whether or not he thought aliens had visited Earth, he and Luke both agreed that they had to at least exist even if they never visited Earth because how can anyone actually believe Earth is the only planet with life in a infinite universe?Sometimes the things Ashton said wouldn't even make sense as he was kind of delirious from just waking up but Luke still listened intently, and found it kind of endearing.

Luke's had a huge crush on Ashton ever since he first visited Luke's house with Jack but Luke has never done anything about it, or even told Jack. Luke is 99% sure Ashton is only into girls and he thought Jack would just laugh at him for crushing on his best friend. So Luke would talk about his feelings for Ashton with Michael and Calum, or Michael's girlfriend, Cindy, if he wanted more detailed advice than 'just talk to him dipshit', but of course Luke is a coward and he never took her advice.

"Wow, so now that Jack isn't here you're just going to act like you don't know me, wow I see how it is" Ashton's voice snaps Luke from his thoughts.

He's being sarcastic of course, Ashton is never rude, although Luke can detect a hint of something that isn't sarcasm in his voice, although he can't quite put his finger on it.

"Oh, no, sorry I was just thinking about something" Luke replies.

"About what?" Ashton asks and before Luke can even come up with a lie, since he obviously can't tell Ashton he was thinking about him, Ashton is speaking again "about why you pee so often?"

"Oh my god" Luke mutters blushing "does everyone know about my bladder issues?"

"Yes, everyone in the entire world" Ashton retorts "no, I don't know if everyone does but a lot of people at school do, okay that probably didn't comfort you at all but-"

"It's true" Luke interjects " trust me, I know, I practically get a free pass to the bathroom from all my teachers"

"As opposed to those of us who have to pay to go to bathroom?" Ashton retorts.

"You know what I meant" Luke quips making Ashton laugh.

Oh yeah, Luke forgot to mention Ashton's laugh, which basically sounds like a five year old girl's, but Luke thinks it's kind of adorable. _Or maybe really adorable._ And it shows off his dimples which Luke also finds adorable. And Luke really doesn't think it's fair Ashton can be hot and adorable, why do people like Ashton get both while people like Luke get nothing?

_Maybe because Ashton is the most amazing person to ever exist, Luke thinks to himself._

"You know I don't think anyone really judges you for it, I mean it's not like you can control it" Ashton says snapping Luke from his thoughts again and at first Luke is confused as to what Ashton is referring to.

Luke really needs to stop zoning out on Ashton even if he is just thinking about Ashton it's still rude.

"Oh, um, thanks, but I don't get offended when people mention it or anything, it's just kind of embarrassing that everyone knows" Luke says.

"Well, that's good, that it doesn't bother you, I mean. But if it ever does or anyone gives you shit for it I can make them stop" Ashton says raising his fist jokingly.

"Thanks, Ash" Luke says "but I've never seen you be rude to anyone let alone beat them up"

"Well I'm normally nice to everyone but if they hurt someone I care about I'll make sure they get what they deserve. And I don't necessarily have to hurt them, just tell them not to. Like Mark" Ashton says referring to the boy Luke went on the date with that his bladder ended up ruining "even though I wanted to beat the shit out of him I didn't have to. But I can if you want me to"

"Thanks, Ash" Luke laughs "but I'm over Mark".

"I didn't think you weren't but that doesn't make what he did any less wrong" Ashton says.

"Yeah I guess so" Luke mutters.

"Well I should probably let you get back to class" Ashton says throwing a paper towel in the trash and walking out leaving Luke to finish washing his hands.

Luke didn't even notice Ashton wash his hands, he figures he was too focused on Ashton's eyes, which were glistening more than usual, although Luke doesn't know why.

Luke quickly finishes up washing his hands as he really does need to get back to class. Who knows how long he was talking to Ashton for.

Just as Luke is about to walk out of the bathroom the intercom comes on.

"Lockdown! Lockdown! We are now in lockdown!" The secretary says.

As far as Luke is aware this isn't a drill so of course he begins panicking and forgets all about how he's supposed to hide in a stall if he's in the bathroom during this situation. Although Luke thinks that's really isn't the smartest idea in a real lockdown it's easy to tell if the stalls are locked and it's easy to unlock them.

Still, it's a better idea than _running into the fucking hallway_ like Luke did.

Luckily there's not a shooter in the hallway or anything. Luke figures he should try and get into the nearest classroom hoping the teacher will recognize him and let him in.

However since the bathrooms are in a long corridor with supply closets and other random rooms in it that aren't actual classrooms Luke figures he should run. He figures there's no point in checking the doors in the hallway because he knows they'll all be locked and he doesn't have anytime to waste.

  
_This is definitely the worst situation you've gotten me in,_ Luke thinks and yes, he's talking to his bladder.

Luke's mind is racing as he runs down the hall and he doesn't even notice a door open. All he knows is that he's being pulled backwards into a dark room and there's a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams.

Luke is certain he's going to die, or be used as bait for ransom, or something else terrible, when the persons whispers something in his ear.

And when Luke hears the voice and realizes who it is he let's out the breath he didn't know he was holding and his heart stops beating out of his chest.

"Shh shh it's okay, it's me, it's okay, you're okay" Ashton whispers leaning over Luke, and Luke assumes he's locking the door, before removing his hand from Luke's mouth.

"Jesus, Ash,don't ever do that again! I thought you were a shooter or something" Luke whisper shouts.

"Sorry, sorry" Ashton says "I just wanted to make sure you were safe but I couldn't make any noise, sorry for scaring you"

"It's fine" Luke says and "thank you".

"It's no problem really Luke, I wasn't gonna let you die" Ashton says.

It's dark and Luke can't see anything but he can tell he's sitting in Ashton's lap which makes him blush and he's glad Ashton can't see him. However Luke realizes how awkward the position is and moves off of Ashton's lap to sit where, what he assumes to be, across from Ashton.

"Hang on let me get a light on" Luke hears Ashton mumble and suddenly the small space is illuminated by the light on Ashton's phone.

In the light Luke can tell they're in a tiny room, the shelves in it tell Luke that this used to be a supply closet, although the only thing on the shelves are some books, which Luke assumes to be Ashton's on the bottom shelf, so it's probably not used anymore, at least by the custodians.

"Here take these and put them against the bottom of the door so the light doesn't seep out" Ashton says handing Luke some of his books.

Ashton's hand brushes Luke's as he shakily takes the books for, Ashton's grip and Luke blushes. Luke doesn't know whether his hands are still shaking from the fear of being in a lockdown or if it's because he's going to be in a cramped room with just Ashton for who knows how long. Luke figures it's a combination of the two.

Luke manages to steady his hands long enough to turn around and put the books against the door.

"Do you wanna switch with me, I don't want you against the door in case well, you know you'd just be safer over here" Ashton says.

"What, and I'm supposed to be okay with you being against the door?" Luke asks.

"Well I mean this kind of is my fault, if I hadn't talked to you in the bathroom for so long you would've been back in your class when we went into lockdown" Ashton mumbles.

"Ash" Luke says " don't be ridiculous, you can't blame yourself for this, you saved my life by pulling me in here who knows what would've happened if you didn't"

"Yeah, I guess so" Ashton mumbles.

Luke wants to argue further because he really doesn't think Ashton should be blaming himself for this but he figures there's really no point. And of all the times Luke has pictured himself being alone with Ashton none of them included arguing with him.

"I guess, if that's what you really want but Ash, if anything happens to you, I" Luke trials off not really knowing what to say.

"I'm sure we'll be fine but just- just in case, you know I'd rather you be safer. You have more life left to live so" Ashton says.

"Oh yeah a whole two years" Luke retorts.

"Don't be sassy, Luke, just switch with me" Ashton says and Luke knows there's no point in arguing.

The supply closet they're in is tiny and there's barely enough room to move around. Luke brushes against Ashton as he tries to get past him, the spot where their shoulders touched now feels as if it's on fire, in a good way of course, and Luke blushes and he's really hoping Ashton can't see it, that would just be a dead giveaway that Luke has a crush on him.

However that's nothing compared to what happens next when Ashton places his hand on Luke's waist to steady him and Luke let's out a little squeak not expecting the action. It's not like he didn't enjoy it though because he did thoroughly and it reminds Luke of all the times he's pictured the older boy hugging him and holding him close. Though of course those were all just Luke's imagination and nothing like the real deal. And it's not like this is either, Ashton just did that to get by Luke, Luke really needs to stop unrealistically reading into things like this.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ashton says when Luke makes the noise and pulls his hand away as if he just touched an open wound on Luke "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"I'm not, I mean I wasn't uncomfortable" Luke sputters sitting against the wall "I was, I was just surprised"

"Oh, okay then, well sorry for surprising you" Ashton says leaning against the door.

Luke can't help but notice how Ashton always apologizes for everything, even if he did nothing wrong. It makes Luke upset because Ashton shouldn't have to apologize for everything, he can brighten a room by just walking into it and Luke wishes he could see it.

"Why do you always apologize for everything?" Luke's mouth asks without his brain's permission and he mentally curses.

"Oh, well I um, I don't know" Ashton says obviously taken a back by the question and Luke is going to apologize for being so nosy and asking an inappropriate question but Ashton speaks again before he can.

"I guess it's just automatic, I don't know. I mean when you're nice to everyone, that includes being nice to jerks and sometimes you have to apologize for their behaviour to others. So I guess maybe that's why, I don't really know though" Ashton says, Luke can tell that he's hiding something but he doesn't ask about it.

He's already gone way past the line and asked more than he should.

"Well, that makes sense" Luke says "and I shouldn't have even asked, that was nosy of me."

"No, it's fine" Ashton says "I mean, I don't know, this might sound of kind weird, but I liked that you asked. Like it seemed like you want to get to me know me and like actually care about who I am as person and why I do the things I do. Maybe it was a little nosy, but not a lot of people actually ask me questions with substance and I've been so deprived of that, that I guess I kind of liked it. I don't know, not all lot of people seem to actually care about me, they just like me because of my 'status', which I don't even know why people like me so much and treat me like a celebrity or something. I don't know, you just seem like you actually care, Luke, and thank you for that. Although maybe I'm just reading into things too much and you actually don't give a shit about me."

"No, no that's not true" Luke protests upset Ashton would put himself down like that "I care about you, I really do."

"Well that's good" Ashton says smiling, his smile brightening the room as much as the light from his phone "it's good to know I wasn't holding you hostage or anything when we'd talk at 3am those nights I was staying over"

"You remember those?" Luke asks shocked.

"Of course I did" Ashton says "why wouldn't I?"

"Well I don't know, you were tired and might not've remembered them in the mornings. Plus you have so many friends and talk to so many people, I didn't really think the conversations you had with your best friends little brother would mean that much to you" Luke says.

"Oh,Luke" Ashton says frowning and Luke's breath hitches when Ashton reaches over to move a hair out of Luke's face.

Luke's imagined this for so long, he's wanted this to happen for so long but he never expected it to actually happen. Although luckily Luke doesn't squeak this time so Ashton doesn't pull his hand away, in fact he lets it linger for a second and it just seems so caring and intimate. Although Luke's probably reading into it too much.

"Do you really think you're not important to me?" Ashton asks sadly and Luke nods.

"Not really, no" Luke admits "why would I be?"

"Luke" Ashton says placing his thumbs under Luke's eyes to wipe away the tears he didn't know he had "you are important to me, you're so important. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Like I said before you have so many friends and I'm just Jack's little brother, there's way more interesting and more important people than me. I'm nothing special" Luke says.

"Yes you are Luke" Ashton says pulling Luke against his chest and Luke feels almost instantly relieved.

Ashton smells a thousand times better than Luke could ever imagine, and he's a million times warmer than Luke has imagined, and hugging him feels a billion times better than Luke could've imagined.

"You're so special to me, I lo-" Ashton cuts himself off.

Luke can't help but wonder if Ashton was going to say _the_ word. He can't help but imagine if Ashton was going to tell him he loves him. But then Luke realizes he's being ridiculous because there's no way Ashton could ever actually love him back, he's probably just saying these things because he feels bad for Luke.

"You're like a little brother to me, Luke" Ashton says and it's supposed to comforting but Luke can't help but let his heart fall a little because of course even if Ashton does care about Luke, it'll always just be platonic.

"You're so important to me, more than you know" Ashton says the last part more quietly and Luke doesn't know if he was _supposed_ to hear it or if it has the hidden meaning that Luke wants it to.

Luke's not able to ponder on it very long though because Ashton is kissing the top of his head, the spot where Ashton's lips touch Luke's skin is burning and Luke is glad his face is hidden in Ashton's chest as he knows his blush probably takes up his whole face.

And then Ashton is pulling away, way too soon for Luke's liking and as Ashton leans back against the door again Luke can't help but feel freezing, and almost empty in a way, now that he's not in Ashton's arms anymore.

"So" Luke says trying to hide the fact that he's so upset by Ashton pulling away but he just ends up making things awkward because he doesn't know what to say next.

"So" Ashton says matching Luke's tone before giggling and Luke can't help but laugh as well because Ashton's laugh is contagious.

"So why did you have books in here?" Luke manages to think of a conversation starter once they're done laughing.

"Well I kind of hang out in here a lot" Ashton answers "I know it sounds weird, but like sometimes I just need some alone time. And I think my science teacher noticed that and she said I could use this old supply closet to work in if I wanted to get away from people. So I usually just come in here during my spares, that's if I don't leave the school during them, or if we're just having work periods and I need to get away from everyone to focus. I don't know, I can't really focus in classrooms because everyone wants to talk to me all the time and of course I don't want to be rude so I talk to them, but then I never really end up getting any work done"

"Well that makes sense" Luke says "and it's kind of awesome. I wish I had my own secret room to hide in"

"You could join me you know" Ashton says and he says it so casually as if he actually wouldn't mind Luke intruding in his personal and maybe even that he's thought about it before.

"Well that's nice of you, Ash but I can't. This is your private space, I don't want to intrude" Luke says, trying to hide the fact he's blushing because Ashton just asked him to spend time alone with him, if Luke wasn't just Jack's little brother to Ashton he'd probably think Ashton was asking him on a date or something.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't genuinely want to spend time with you. I wouldn't mind having someone in here with me if that person was you" Ashton says causing Luke to blush "I know you wouldn't babble while I'm trying to work and would actually let me do my work. And maybe you could even help me a bit with the questions I don't understand since I know you're way better at school work than I am"

"So you just want me with you so I can do your work for you, I see how it is" Luke retorts and it's 100% sarcastic but Ashton must not catch on because he's immediately protesting.

"No, no! Of course not! It's not like that at all. I want you with me because I actually genuinely like you" Ashton says and Luke knows he only means it platonically but that doesn't stop his blush from growing"I just thought-because Jack usually helped me"

"Ashton" Luke says cutting Ashton off.

"Yeah?" Ashton asks.

"I was kidding you know, I wouldn't mind helping you out if you need it, I know school isn't everyone's strong point and you're the only person I wouldn't mind tutoring for free. And to answer your question I'd love to spend time in here with you again, i-if if you want me to" Luke says.

Why did he have to use the word love? Or tell Ashton he's the only person he wouldn't mind tutoring for free? That's basically telling Ashton he has a crush on him. And now Ashton is probably creeped out. So there go Luke's chances of ever spending time alone with Ashton again.

However Ashton doesn't appear to be creeped out by it, in fact he's smiling, wider than Luke has ever seen. And the butterflies, that have been present in Luke's stomach ever since he was first alone with Ashton in the supply closet, start doing somersaults knowing that he's the cause of that smile.

"Well I'd love to have you spend time with me in here again" Ashton says and Luke feels a blush creeping on again.

Luke doesn't even know what to say next. What does he even say next? Thank you? No that would be awkward. That's good to know? That would be equally as awkward and also kind of rude. And telling Ashton again that he'd love spending time alone with him would just be overkill.

"So you mean like everyday or?" Luke finally thinks of something to ask.

"Well I'd love for it to be everyday but I know that isn't really possible. I know you have classes every period and can't get out of them everyday. And I can't get out of mine somedays either. So how about I text you? Do I have your number?" Ashton asks.

"No" Luke says immediately and Luke mentally curses himself because that just made it sound like his whole life revolves around whether or not he has Ashton's number.

"Oh, well sorry about that. You think I would've gotten it earlier. I have practically everyone elses. Although I know I'd remember texting you if I did, so I guess you're right" Ashton rambles and Luke actually finds it really adorable.

He doesn't mind when Ashton rambles, in fact it's kind one of his favourite things about Ashton. Which is probably why he enjoyed it so much when Ashton would stay up with him and ramble until ungodly hours of the morning. Or maybe it was also because it was Ashton and anytime spent with Ashton is like heaven on Earth to Luke, but no one needs to know that.

"It's fine, Ash" Luke says "I wouldn't except you to want it anyways"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ashton asks incredulously "sure 75% of my contacts I don't even use or really want because it takes up so much space on my phone but yours I'd actually want."

"Oh, well thank you" Luke says not really knowing what else to say.

"It's no problem, Lukey, really" Ashton says before handing his phone to Luke and Luke can't help but blush at the nickname.

Ashton's called Luke by it a couple times before, usually absently at three am, you'd think Luke would be used to it by now, but he doesn't think he'll ever be. And you'd think it wouldn't really phase Luke as his whole family calls him by it and so do Calum, Michael and Cindy, but this is _Ashton_. Of course it's going to affect him when Ashton does it.

"Now put your number in my phone" Ashton says.

"I don't do things for people who don't ask nicely" Luke retorts.

"Fine, please put your number in my phone, Lukey. I'd love to be able to send you random memes I find and just be able to talk to you whenever I like" Ashton says and Luke really wasn't expecting him to say that.

In fact if Luke was standing up right now he's certain he would most likely faint.

"Well I- I um, I um, thank you?" Luke stutters knowing his whole face is red.

And Ashton smirks at him making Luke know that this was his plan, and there's amusement in his hazel eyes and something else Luke can't quite put his finger on.

Luke doesn't really know what to do so he's just takes Ashton's phone from his hand that is still extended and focuses all his attention on typing in his number.

"You're going to have to try real hard if you want to send me memes I haven't seen before" Luke says trying to act cool so Ashton doesn't realize that's he's still freaking out over what Ashton just said.

"Well even if you have seen them before just knowing that they could've put a smile on your face makes it enough for me" Ashton says.

And Luke is blushing again, for what seems like the one hundredth time today and Ashton smirks at him again.

"What?" Luke asks.

"Nothing, you're just really adorable" Ashton says.

And instead of blushing this time all the colour drains from his face. _Ashton just called him adorable_. Sure he probably only meant it in the way kittens or puppies are adorable but regardless of how he meant it, Ashton called Luke adorable. And suddenly Luke's finding it hard to breathe. And is it from Ashton or are they running out of air in here and is Luke dying from carbon monoxide poisoning?

Luke knows it's because of Ashton, of course he does.

"I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" Ashton asks when Luke doesn't respond right away.

"No, no, of course not it's just, well no one besides family really tells me anything like that" Luke says.

"They do. You just don't notice it. Girls are always whispering about you and I know you don't like girls in that way but I've seen a couple guys do the same as well." Ashton says.

"Well that's nice, but you don't have to lie to make me feel better" Luke says.

"I'm not lying to you, I swear. You're fucking gorgeous Luke, why can't you see that? Ashton says and Luke's heart stops for a second when Ashton calls him gorgeous.

Sure he knows Ashton is just saying it to make him feel better and doesn't actually genuinely believe it, but that doesn't mean it has any less of an affect on Luke.

"I'm not though" Luke says and Ashton's frowns and moves closer to him and takes Luke's face in his hands.

"You are though" Ashton says.

"No I'm not, I'm too tall, and my hair takes way too long to style and even then it looks like shit, and my eyes aren't blue enough, and my nose is weird, and I don't have muscles and I'm too pale and-" Luke rambles until he's cut off by Ashton.

"Luke" Ashton says and great now he's annoyed Ashton.

"None of those things are true, I don't think you're too tall, in fact I think you're the perfect height, and your hair is perfect, like it's so tall but it's still so soft and it's perfectly blonde unlike mine, which is this weird brownish color. Damn, do you know many guys are envious of it, me included. And do you really think your eyes aren't blue enough, Jesus Luke, they're so blue. Do they have to be navy blue or something for you to think they're blue enough" Ashton says and Luke can't help but laugh at that "and your nose is adorable. And I don't care if you're not muscled, it's what makes you you. And I like the fact that you're pale, it's not something you see often in Australia."

"T-thanks" Luke stutters not knowing what else to say.

Ashton just rambled on about on how gorgeous he thinks Luke is. And it's not like this is just stuff he could make up off the top of his head if he didn't genuinely believe it. How is Luke even supposed to respond to this. Out of all the times he's pictured being with Ashton he's never pictured him saying anything like this. Because Luke doesn't believe these things about himself, why would he expect Ashton to?

"It's true, Luke" Ashton says "and it's not just your looks that makes you amazing it's your personality too. First of you're crazy smart and I know everyone wishes they could do as well in school as you. And I like the fact that you're more reserved and don't just go telling everyone everything about you. And you're never obnoxious or speak out of turn. And I know you're kind of shy and not the best at talking to people, and I wouldn't tell you I find it cute because I know it's something that's hard for you and it would be kind if degrading to say that. But I want you to know there's nothing wrong with being shy, that's just who you are and you shouldn't feel like you have to change that. Anyone who matters wouldn't mind. And we all have things we're not the greatest at, like school work with me, nobody's perfect. But even though you're shy and I know it's hard for you to talk to people you don't know, you're still really nice to everyone. And like I said before you seem like you actually genuinely care about me as a person, not just because I'm 'popular'".

And again Luke is a lot for words, because Ashton just rambled on about all the things he likes about Luke. Luke can't believe Ashton even noticed those things about him, Luke hasn't even noticed most of those things about himself.

"Ashton" Luke says " I can't believe you noticed those things about me. I don't even know what to say, thank you, I just-"

"I notice everything about you, Luke" Ashton says causing Luke to blush" And you don't have to say anything, I know it's hard to take compliments when you don't really like yourself and I just practically drowned you with compliments, but just the fact that hopefully, you'll remember this and maybe start to believe it is enough for me"

"Thank you" Luke says "and maybe I'll try to".

"Well I'm glad to hear that" Ashton says smiling at Luke and he's looking at him like Luke is the most beautiful painting he and ever seen.

Luke knows that's conceited of himself to think but that's genuinely how Ashton is looking at him and Luke doesn't know why.

"Luke" Ashton says and it's barely a whisper.

"Yeah, Ash?" Luke asks not really knowing what to expect next.

"Can I kiss you?" Ashton asks and he says it genuinely as if he actually really wants to kiss Luke and even like it's something's he's wanted for a while "I've wanted to for so long, and not to be depressing with the crushing reality but we might not get out of here, and I just if something happened-if I went my whole life without kissing you then I-"

Luke knows he should be panicking now or at least nervous. Ashton reminded Luke that they are in fact in a lockdown and aren't just hanging out. And that their lives are in fact in danger and that they have no idea the reason for the lockdown or if they'll get out alive.

But Luke isn't nervous. He feels as if they're in a pretty safe room, probably the safest as no one would really think to check in here and they put those books against the door so it's not like the light is seeping out of the door. The only thing that could give them away is the talking but they're barely whispering and being a former science supply closet and all the walls and door to the room are pretty thick.

And Ashton just makes Luke feel so safe, possibly because he saved Luke's life by pulling him in here, although Luke knows that's not the reason, at least not only one.

When Ashton starts talking again Luke realizes he never even answered Ashton's question.

Of course he didn't, that's a total Luke thing to do. He had a chance to finally kiss Ashton and he completely blew it.

"I'm sorry, if You don't want to it's fine. I shouldn't have asked, you probably don't even like me it's just- I've liked your for so long and I thought this was the right time to ask but it obviously wasn't and now I'm making you feel you guilty and" Ashton rambles but Luke cuts him off.

"Ash" Luke says.

"Yeah?" Ashton asks.

"Ash, it's not that I don't like you, because I do, I have ever since I first met you, even though I was like twelve then, in fact it was kind of you that made me realize I'm gay, or at least confirmed it. But I just, I never expected you to like me back, you're popular and could get anyone you wanted and I'm just Jack's nerdy little brother." Luke says "I was just surprised and didn't know how to react, it's not that I don't want to kiss you, I'd love to kiss you and have for a long time"

"Well I'd love to kiss you too, Luke" Ashton says smiling brightly at Luke before leaning in.

Luke feels his heart race with anxiety, in both senses of the word, of he's excited about kissing Ashton but he's also extremely terrified. Luke doesn't have much experience with kissing and he doesn't want to fuck up something he's been waiting for for so long.

And Ashton is so close that Luke can feel his breath on his lips but instead of leaning in like he wants to Luke finds himself pulling away.

Ashton's face falls and Luke immediately feels guilty, _why did he have to pull away?_  


"I just, I'm not going to be very good, I don't have much experience" Luke says.

"I don't care about that, Lukey, and any kiss would the best of my life if it's with you" Ashton says.

"Ash" Luke says blushing "I- I"

"Just kiss me, Hemmings" Ashton says and Luke can't say no to that.

And this time they actually do kiss and of course it feels a million times better than Luke could have ever imagined. And Luke doesn't know whether it feels so good because it's Ashton he's kissing or if Ashton is just a good kisser. Probably a combination of the two. Either way Luke knows Ashton has way more experience in kissing than he does, but Ashton isn't pulling away and doesn't seem repulsed so Luke figures he's not doing that bad.

Ashton then deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around Luke's waist and pulls the younger boy closer. Luke wraps his arms around Ashton's shoulders and places his hands at the nape of Ashton's neck, playing absently with the curls there and Ashton let's out a small moan.

"Fuck, Luke" Ashton mumbles against Luke's lips before pulling the younger boy impossibly closer to him.

They kiss like that for a few minutes before they pull away, but it's not by their choice.

The doorknob starts rattling and twisting like someone is trying to get in.

Luke feels his heart rate pick up thinking that is it and there's a shooter or something on the other side of the door and they're going to die. Luke can't help but think that if he had to die today he wouldn't mind if kissing Ashton was the last thing he did, Luke's not sure how healthy that is though.

Ashton then places his hand over Luke's mouth before pushing him onto the floor and covering Luke's body with his. Luke then realize that Ashton is shielding him in case something happens and he wants to protest but obviously he can't.

The doorknob keeps twisting for a few minutes and now Luke is panicking even more and he's sure he's going to have a heart attack. Ashton must notice this because he starts playing with Luke's hair and it helps to calm Luke a bit, but obviously not completely.

The doorknob eventually stops twisting and footsteps can be heard walking away but Luke and Ashton in stay in their position for at least fifteen minutes after whoever was on the other side of the door is gone, both too scared to move.

Ashton is the one who moves first and he sits up slowly his hand still on Luke's mouth the whole time.

"Be quiet" Ashton mouthes and Luke just nods not planning on saying anything anyways as he's still too afraid to.

Ashton then grabs Luke's hand to help him up but instead of pulling away once Luke is sitting Ashton laces their fingers together causing the younger boy to blush.

Even though holding Ashton's hand helps to calm Luke a bit his mind is still racing with anxiety and Ashton must notice this because he pulls Luke towards him and wraps his arms around the younger boy.

Luke sighs and buries his face in Ashton's shoulder and wraps his arms around the older boy. Maybe if Luke just pretends that they're safe and there isn't an unknown threat in their school, it'll be true.

"Shh" Ashton's soothes using one hand to play with Luke's hair and the other to support him "it's okay, you're okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"But what if the only way for you to keep me safe is for you to sacrifice yourself?" Luke asks "Ash, I can't let you do that"

"Well if it came down to that I would, your safety is more important than mine. But it won't, okay we're going to be fine. I'm sure the cops are here now anyways and whatever this is will be taken care of" Ashton says.

"Then why haven't we heard sirens?" Luke asks.

"I don't know, Lukey, maybe they didn't turn on them because they didn't want whoever's in here to hear and then flee the scene." Ashton says.

"Well that makes sense, I guess" Luke says.

"We're going to be fine okay, I promise" Ashton says.

"I hope you're right" Luke mumbles against Ashton's shoulder.

"Look this might kind of be the wrong time, but well, if today has taught me one thing it's that life is unpredictable and you could lose it all without any warning." Ashton says "and Luke pulls away slightly so he can see Ashton "Basically, I just, I hid my feelings for you for so long and I mean they're obviously not hidden now, but like, this still isn't enough? I mean we kissed and we both know we like each other but I don't know we aren't- like _anything_. And I mean I know we _just_ admitted our feelings and I don't want to rush things or go faster than you're comfortable with but like I don't I just, tomorrow is never guaranteed and I just."

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Luke asks and he's really hoping that's what Ashton is trying to ask because this would be really awkward if it wasn't.

"Yeah, but only if that's what you want" Ashton says.

"Well I do, I mean, I'd want that" Luke says "of course I do, I've only been wanting this for like five years"

"Well then, Luke Robert Hemmings, will you be my boyfriend?" Ashton asks.

"Gladly" Luke retorts before laughing because that was really cheesy, but it's with Ashton so he doesn't really mind and Ashton laughs as well, quietly of course "Ashton Fletcher Irwin, and how do you know my middle name?"

"I don't know I think I've heard your mum call you by it or something or maybe Jack told me." Ashton says.

"Well it must've been Jack because if my mum called me by my full name that would mean I'm in trouble and I'm a perfect angel" Luke retorts.

"Well I can't argue with that" Ashton retorts causing Luke to blush "and I could ask you the same thing you know, how'd you know mine? Did you learn it from Jack because you always ask him about me?"

"You wish" Luke scoffs "Jack doesn't even know, I don't know I thought maybe he'd find it weird if I liked his best friend, I don't know. But to answer your question I know because it's in your facebook name, for the whole world to see"

"Well it's not like it's that big of a deal, I don't know people are so secretive with their middle names, it's just a name not a nuclear launch code" Ashton says making Luke laugh.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Luke says.

"I'm always right" Ashton quips.

"You know I would ask if you wanted to have our first date now, but that's kind of risky. So how about right after we get out of here, I mean I doubt they'd keep us in school for the rest of the day if it's still school hours when this is over, and if not we can just skip. Or we could just make out in here and call that a date" Ashton says causing Luke to blush.

"J-just spending time with you would be enough" Luke says.

"Well then, I guess this is officially our first date, and just so you know I always kiss on the first date" Ashton winks at Luke.

"Well we've already got past that so" Luke says.

"So what does that mean, you think we should take it further?" Ashton smirks.

"Well what you suggested sounds good to me" Luke says.

"And what was-oh oh" Ashton says.

"Yeah" Luke says quieter than necessary.

"Well that's more than fine with me" Ashton retorts before pressing his lips to Luke's.

\---

"Wow" Ashton breathes as he and Luke catch their breath.

Luke and Ashton probably kissed for a good fifteen to twenty minutes and Luke can honestly say those were the best fifteen to twenty minutes of his life. Kissing Ashton feels a million time better than Luke could have ever imagined. And it makes him feel like he's safe and at home, not hiding in a supply closet during a lockdown.

Ashton's now leaning against the wall and Luke is pressed to his side, his head resting on Ashton's chest and his arms around Ashton's waist , Ashton has one arm wrapped around Luke and the other is playing with Luke's hair.

It's a small gesture but it's so comforting and makes Luke feels safe even though he knows they're far from safe. Luke might even like it better than kissing Ashton.

"I'm not going to be very good, I don't have much experience" Ashton says imitating Luke, snapping the younger boy out of his thoughts.

"Well it's true, that was all you" Luke says.

"Bullshit Luke, you're an amazing kisser" Ashton says causing Luke to hide his face in Ashton's shoulder to hide his blush making the older boy laugh.

"You're so cute, Luke" Ashton coos pressing a kiss to Luke's hair.

"Why are you so cheesy?" Luke groans.

"Because you're cute when you blush" Ashton says.

"Stop" Luke whines.

"Nope" Ashton retorts causing Luke to give him the finger and Ashton chuckles.

"Can you stop being so loud, someone will hear you" Luke says.

"Only if you stop being such a grump" Ashton retorts.

"Well sorry that I don't want to die" Luke quips.

"I already told I wouldn't let you die, Lukey" Ashton says.

"And I already told you maybe I don't want that, because if you got hurt-" Luke starts but Ashton cuts him off.

"And I already told you nothing's going to happen" Ashton says.

"What if it does though, someone already tried to get in here" Luke says.

"Luke, let's just not have this conversation" Ashton says.

"Fine" Luke says "but if anything happens, don't do anything stupid. I'm not worth it."

"Luke" Ashton says but Luke cuts him off.

"Can we just not talk right now" Luke says "I don't want to argue with you"

"Anything you want, Lukey" Ashton says "so what do you wanna do?"

"Cuddle" Luke replies burying his face into Ashton's chest "I'm tired"

"Well then close your eyes, love, you're safe with me" Ashton says pressing a kiss to Luke's hair.

Luke falls asleep almost instantly, feeling as if he really is safe and maybe with Ashton he is.

\---

Luke is awoken by his stomach growling and he groans. Now he has to worry about starving to death, as if having to worry about getting killed by whoever is in the school was bad enough. And are they going to suffocate in here? How much air do they have left? What about water? Luke doubts there's any in here and dehydration is going to kill him way faster than starvation would. Are they going to have to drink their own urine? What will they do when they run out of that?

Luke is snapped out of his thoughts by Ashton's voice although he doesn't quite register what the older boy is saying.

"What?" Luke asks dumbly.

"I asked if you were hungry" Ashton replies "because I have food".

"Are you sure we should eat it now, I mean who knows how long we'll be in here" Luke says.

"I'm sure it won't be days, Luke" Ashton says.

"Yeah, I guess" Luke says "but still, we shouldn't waste it"

"Then just have a bit, I'm not hungry anyways so just you can have some" Ashton says.

"I don't know, Ash. I can't take your food" Luke says.

"Luke, I'm offering it to you, just take it please, we should be out of here within a few hours at the most and it will seem longer to you if you're hungry" Ashton pleads and he gives Luke 'puppy dog eyes' and Luke knows there's no way he can argue now.

"Fine" Luke sighs and Ashton smiles brightly at him before pulling a sandwich out of his school bag that was on one of the bottom shelves and Luke wonders why he didn't notice it earlier.

Maybe it's because he was too caught up the fact that he was alone with Ashton, or that they were in danger, or because Ashton was kissing him, or because, you get the point.

"It's peanut butter and Nutella, I hope you don't mind" Ashton says handing the bag to Luke.

"Who doesn't like peanut butter and Nutella?" Luke asks taking the sandwich from Ashton and opening it as quietly as possible.

"I don't know, people with nut allergies" Ashton says.

"I'm sure they'd like peanut butter and Nutella they just can't have any because it'd kill them, so really the answer is no one" Luke says taking a bite of the sandwich and it tastes like heaven because Luke is so hungry, or maybe just because it's peanut butter and Nutella.

"Okay, Luke" Ashton chuckles for a second before stopping suddenly and Luke looks at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Luke asks.

"Nothing's wrong, I just realized I forgot to offer you water, and I gave you a fucking peanut butter and Nutella sandwich, on bread" Ashton says.

"Well, yes, typically sandwiches are on bread" Luke retorts.

"And bread makes you thirsty and so do peanut butter and Nutella" Ashton says ignoring Luke's sarcasm.

"So you're saying you're trying to kill me?" Luke retorts.

"Well I am going to need to eat you if in we're in here long" Ashton says "You know I'd actually let you eat me, if it came down to that"

"That's...sweet?" Luke says making Ashton chuckle "but I would starve before I ate you"

"Awww, Luke" Ashton coos and Luke can't believe they're actually having this conversation.

He can't ponder on it long though, because Ashton is handing a water bottle to him.

"Okay this I really think we should preserve" Luke says.

"Preserve? You're acting like it's a dinosaur or something" Ashton coos kissing Luke's forehead "you're so cute"

"I know you've told me" Luke says and he's trying to act cool but he knows he's blushing.

Ashton just smirks at him fondly and with something else Luke can't quite place.

"But I have a couple bottles and like I said we shouldn't be in here for any longer than a few more hours" Ashton says.

"Well fine" Luke says taking the water because he actually really needs it thanks to sandwich he's eating.

Luke quietly opens the bottle and takes a sip, Ashton's eyes on him the whole time.

"What?" Luke asks.

"Nothing" Ashton says "I just can't believe you're finally my boyfriend"

"Yeah, for once my bladder actually did something good for me, that's if, you know, we don't end up dying in here" Luke says making Ashton chuckle.

"So" Ashton says once he's done laughing "how was your sleep? Did you dream about me?"

"You wish" Luke retorts "I actually don't remember having any dreams to be honest. How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour and a half or so, you must've been really tired" Ashton says.

"Well I don't really sleep well" Luke says causing Ashton to frown.

"Well you can text me anytime you can't fall asleep if you'd like, and now that I'm your boyfriend I can always come over to cuddle, your mum loves me anyways so I doubt she'd mind" Ashton says.

"That's what you think" Luke retorts "but as soon as you leave she's complaining about you and wondering how Jack could ever be friends with you"

"Okay, Luke, whatever you say" Ashton says sarcastically.

"So what did you do while I was asleep, stare at me?" Luke asks.

"Yep, for the whole time" Ashton retorts "Nope, I actually texted my mum because she heard on the news that there was a lockdown and she was freaking out. So I just told her I was fine."

"Did you tell her anything else?" Luke asks.

"Like about us? Yeah and she told me she was glad I admitted my feelings for you because if I was alone with you and it might've been our last time together and I didn't do anything she was going to have to punch me" Ashton says making Luke laugh "and then of course she told me to stay safe and keep you safe and all, which of course she didn't need to say because I was doing that anyways."

"Does she know what happened? Like, did she see it on the news?" Luke asks finishing his sandwich and he and Ashton go back to cuddling in the same position they were before.

"Oh yeah, apparently there's two guys with gun's here and the cops detained one but the other fleed the scene, and we won't be able to leave until he's caught and arrested" Ashton replies.

"Well that's scary" Luke remarks "but at least he's not here now"

"Yeah, I guess we don't have to be as quiet then, but we still should just to be safe" Ashton says "I also texted your mum by the way, she kept just sending and sending messages and it was annoying me and '1234' isn't really a hard passcode to figure out, Luke".

"You know what, I was just feeling very uncreative when I made my passcode and at least it's not '6969' like Michael's is." Luke says.

"Why am I not surprised that's his password, I barely even know the kid" Ashton laughs.

"Because anyone who even slightly knows Michael knows that would definitely be his password" Luke says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Ashton laughs "I mean I've talked to him like two times and only for a couple minutes and he made at least ten dick jokes within that short amount of time".

"That's Michael for you. I mean when I was still closeted he was bad enough but when I came out they multiplied, which I didn't even think was possible" Luke says causing Ashton to laugh again.

"So anyways, what did you say to my mum?" Luke asks.

"Well I told her that I was with you but you were sleeping and of course I told her I was keeping you safe" Ashton answers "and she then told that I'd better because if anything happened to you she'd kill me".

"Of course she said that" Luke sighs "she's so overprotective. I mean of course it's sweet you want to keep me safe and you definitely help me feel less anxious. But I'm a not little kid, I can take care of myself."

"Well I think she's just over protective because you're the youngest and all and because you're the only one who hasn't moved out yet" Ashton says "and no offence,Luke but you were kind of running in the middle of hallways before I pulled you in here, you could've gotten yourself killed"

"I panicked, okay" Luke says defensively "and I was trying to find a classroom, do you really think bathrooms are safe?"

"Well you have a point there, but damn Luke, what if I never hung out in this supply closest? Or I had a class this period? Or if the class didn't let you in? Luke, what if-" Ashton says.

"But it didn't, okay" Luke says "I'm fine, let's just not think about that, okay?"

"Okay" Ashton agrees and Luke's notices Ashton's grip around him get tighter.

"So did you tell her, you know, about us?" Luke asks.

"No, I figured it wasn't my place to tell. And I also texted Michael, Calum and Cindy because they were freaking out too. And then I went through all your pics and looked at all your nudes" Ashton teases "I'm kidding I would never go through your stuff like that"

"Well that's good to know and for your information I have never taken a nude in my life" Luke says "although I'm pretty sure I have one of Michael I forgot to delete."

"Do I even wanna know?" Ashton asks raising his eyebrows.

"He wanted to know if it was good enough to send to Cindy. He said 'well I thought because you like dick it wouldn't be as weird as if I sent to Calum'" Luke says imitating Michael.

"And you kept it on there to look at when you're feeling lonely" Ashton smirks.

"Nope, I kept it for blackmail" Luke retorts.

"Well I now know not to piss you off" Ashton teases.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Luke asks absently tracing circles on Ashton's chest with his fingers.

"I don't know, it's not like there's much we ca-" Ashton says but cuts himself off mid sentence.

At first Luke is confused but then hears what sounds like footsteps and they're only getting louder and next thing Luke knows there's a knock at the door.

"Police!" The voice on the other side of the door says but neither Luke nor Ashton dare to move not wanting it to be a trap or anything.

Luke then hears the person put a key in the lock and all of sudden Ashton is pushing Luke behind him.

Luke holds his breath and prays to the god he doesn't believe in that it really is a cop because he doesn't want Ashton to get hurt. Luke can't see anything except for Ashton's back but hears the door creak and suddenly the whole room is illuminated, well more than it was with just Ashton's phone screen. Ashton then sighs in relief and moves out of Luke way and Luke can see that the person on the other side of the door really is a cop.

"Okay so I don't know if you've heard, but there were two men with guns in the school but they're both detained now. However just wait in here until there's an announcement that you can leave, just to be safe, okay? And you can go directly to your families, school is cancelled for the rest of the day. And don't worry, no one was hurt. The cop says and Luke and Ashton both nod and thank the cop before he leaves.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be long before we got out" Ashton says to Luke.

"Really, we just found out we're not going to die and your first reaction is to say ' I told you so'?" Luke laughs.

"Yep" Ashton quips before kissing Luke quickly.

"So I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight, like you know have our actual first date because-" Ashton starts and Luke cuts him off.

"We almost died? Yeah, I know, and of course we can do something. Although we'd probably have to stay at my house, I doubt my mom would want me to go anywhere tonight" Luke says.

"That's understandable" Ashton says "and as long as I'm with you it's okay. I was thinking maybe we could visit my family for a bit since they'll want to see me and all and then we could go back you to your place and I could stay over if your mum would allow it"

"Wow, our first date and you're already spending the night, you move fast" Luke retorts "but really that sounds great".

"Well good, I'll ask my mum now then" Ashton says grabbing his phone.

"I will too then" Luke says.

"Wanna have a race to see who can ask faster?" Ashton asks.

"Challenge accepted, Irwin" Luke retorts "and it starts now"

"What?! Hey! No! It was my idea you don't get to decide when!" Ashton protests.

"I'm already halfway done you know" Luke teases.

"That's only because I'm letting you win because I'm such a sweet boyfriend" Ashton says.

"Mhmm, sure" Luke retorts.

\---

Of course Luke won the race and of course he had sent his text before Ashton had even started his. When Luke asked what his prize for winning was Ashton told him it was a kiss, and while Luke did enjoy the prize, he doesn't really see how it can be a prize since they both won that way.

About ten minutes after that there was an announcement that they could leave and Ashton quickly packed up his stuff before grabbing Luke's hand.

And he didn't let go of it as they walked into the crowded hallways so Luke figures Ashton doesn't want to hide their relationship or anything like that, which is good. Of course Luke wouldn't mind if that's what Ashton wanted, but he'd prefer not to.

Students are rushing around, anxiously trying to find their friends and it's so chaotic Luke kind of wishes he was back in that supply closet with just Ashton. However Luke isn't able to think about it for very long because someone is calling, well actually shouting his name, and it's not Ashton. And before Luke can even register the person's voice he's being tackled and Luke realizes it's not just one person but actually two.

"Jesus, Luke, don't ever do that to us again!" Cindy texted me telling me you left science to go to the bathroom and never returned and we thought, oh god-Luke" Michael cries burying his face into Luke's shoulder.

"We thought maybe the shooter got you or something, and when you didn't respond to our texts..." Calum trails off burying his face into Luke's other shoulder.

"We thought we'd lost you!" Calum and Michael both cry at the same time and tighten their grip around Luke.

They're clinging onto Luke so tightly that Luke is finding it hard to breathe, but he honestly doesn't mind. And it helps distract him from his thoughts, which Luke doesn't mind because right now he feels pretty guilty. Calum and Michael were so worried about Luke and Luke was too caught up in Ashton to even think about them. Luke really doesn't deserve friends like them. Luke does the best he can to wrap his arms around both his friends and he allows their tears to soak his shirt because that's the least he could do.

"I'm fine guys, I'm more than fine actually" Luke says making eye contact with Ashton "and sorry I didn't respond to your texts I was just busy".

"Yeah, Ashton told us, how could you even be calm enough to sleep at a time at like this. Damn, Luke, I aspire to be like you" Michael says causing Luke to laugh and Luke is glad to see Michael joking again and not worrying about someone who doesn't deserve it.

"Well, I don't know, Ashton was warm I guess" Luke says glad Calum and Michael are still pressed to his shoulders so they can't see his blush, although Ashton sees it however and he winks at Luke which only makes his blush deepen.

"Wait, warm? You mean you-, what happened in that closet Luke?" Calum asks pulling away slightly so he can look at Luke but his arms are still wrapped tightly around the blonde boy.

"Yeah, Luke what happened? We're having a sleepover tonight and you're telling us everything" Michael says also pulling away slightly.

And of course Luke doesn't want to say no to his friends, he's been a shitty enough friend, but he was kind of really looking forward to his date with Ashton.

"I'd love to guys but Ashton was kind of going to" Luke says.

"Well you've got room for two more and it'll be good if Ashton's with us because that way you can't hide anything" Calum says.

"Yeah and this way we can hear both perspectives!" Michael exclaims and suddenly Luke isn't really looking forward to this sleepover.

Although he also is because no matter how embarrassing Michael and Calum can be it's nice to be with them and know they're safe.

"If my mum allows it then fine, but won't your families want to see you too?" Luke asks.

"Then we'll visit them, give you a little time alone with Ashton" Calum says smirking at Luke "and then come over later for dinner, we're ordering pizza so tell your mum not to bother making anything"

"Unless she wants to make dessert for us, tell her to make her brownies, all your mum's deserts are amazing but the brownies are by far the best" Michael says.

"No, my mum spent the whole day wondering if I was alive or not, I'm not going to ask her to make you brownies, and they take too long anyways" Luke says.

"Jeez, okay fine, we'll get some from the store on our way to your house then, but they won't be the same" Michael grumbles.

"That sounds good" Luke says.

"It better because that's what we're doing whether you like it or not" Michael retorts.

Luke is about the reply but he's cut off by someone else calling his name, this time a female voice and Michael and Calum move out of the way to allow Cindy to hug Luke.

"Oh my god, Luke, when you didn't come back-I was so worried" Cindy says wrapping her arms tightly around Luke.

"I'm sorry" Luke says "I wouldn't have left if I knew what was going to happen" Luke says hugging the blonde girl with black streaks in her hair back.

"I know you wouldn't've, but still the whole class was so worried and Mrs. Quill was blaming herself, even though we told her not to and that you wouldn't've wanted her to. And that makes it sound like you were dead and we honestly thought you were for a while" Cindy says her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Well, I'm not, okay, I'm fine" Luke reassures hugging his friend tighter.

Luke just let's Cindy cry into his shoulder for a while, his shirt is already wet from Michael and Calum and he wouldn't have minded anyways. Cindy's become like a sister to him in the time she's been dating Michael and they look so similar she might as well be.

After a few minutes Cindy pulls away seeming to have realized Calum, Michael and Ashton for the first time.

When she does she goes straight to Michael's outstretched arms.

"Oh yeah I guess it's good to see you too, Michael" Cindy retorts hugging Michael.

"Yeah, sure, you seem to care more about Luke then your own boyfriend" Michael says.

"Well I knew you were fine, but I do like Luke more than you anyways" Cindy retorts.

"Well I like him more than you too" Michael quips before kissing Cindy quickly causing Luke and Calum to groan.

"Don't you and Ashton be like this" Calum mumbles to Luke causing him to blush.

"I'll try not to" Luke whispers back.

" _Try_ is not good enough, Luke, just don't" Calum says louder than intended and Michael and Cindy break apart to look at him curiously.

"Don't what?" Cindy asks.

"I'm telling Luke not to be as obnoxious with Ashton as you two are with each other" Calum says gesturing to Michael and Cindy.

"Wait, Ashton?" Cindy asks confused "you mean"

"They were stuck in a closet together" Calum says and then laughs at the irony of that sentence "and they were holding hands when we first met up with them so something obviously happened"

"And we know for a fact they were cuddling" Michael adds.

"Well you know I'm going to want all the details" Cindy says looking at Luke before turning to look at Ashton "and I'm glad something finally happened I can't stand to hear Luke ramble about you anymore and how-"

"Hey, I won't tell you if you're going to be like that" Luke says cutting Cindy off.

"Jeez fine, okay" Cindy grumbles.

"We're going to make him tell us everything at our sleepover tonight, you should join, there'll be pizza and brownies" Michael says.

"Liz's brownies?" Cindy asks hopefully.

"Sadly no, we wouldn't make her make brownies on a day like today" Michael says.

"You mean _I_ wouldn't, you and Calum were completely okay with getting her to make brownies." Luke says.

"Shut up, Luke, no one asked for your input" Michael retorts.

"Well Liz's brownies or not I'm down for anything that involves pizza and embarrassing Luke" Cindy says.

"You mean I'm going to have to _fifth_ wheel now" Calum groans.

"Well maybe if you didn't scare away every girl you make contact with you wouldn't have to" Michael retorts.

"You wanna go, Clifford?" Calum says jokingly raising his fist at the red haired boy.

"Sure, because I'm going to beat you" Michael says pretending to roll up his sleeves.

"Well see about that" Calum threatens shaking his fist at Michael.

"Children, children, please. We should get going now" Cindy says "I wanna see my family before I go to Luke's"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Michael and Calum agree.

"I'm assuming you're going with Ashton?" Cindy asks turning to Luke.

"Yeah" Luke answers "but I still have to get my stuff"

"Well we'll go and leave you two alone for a while" Cindy says smirking at Luke and Ashton "see you later Luke"

Cindy hugs Luke quickly again and it's nice and gentle, unlike the tackle Michael and Calum attack with him after. Although Luke has to admit he enjoys Calum and Michael's hugs no matter how rough they are because it shows they care. And it's not like they purposely try to be rough, they just get overly excited.

"Bye, Lukey" Michael and Calum say simultaneously while peppering Luke's face with kisses.

"Bye, guys" Luke chuckles wrapping his arms around his two best friends.

After a few minutes Michael and Calum pull away but not without kissing Luke on the cheek and telling him they love him.

"I love you guys too" Luke says blushing.

"But not as much as Ashton" Michael retorts and Luke can tell Calum is going to say something as well but Luke cuts him off.

"Bye, guys" Luke says.

"You know this isn't over, Luke, we have the whole night to embarrass you" Calum says.

"Gee, I can't wait" Luke says sarcastically.

"Well bye Luke!" Calum and Michael exclaim before waving at Luke as if they didn't just threaten him.

"Bye guys" Luke says shaking his head and waving at Michael and Calum, and Cindy of course too, as they leave.

"I wish I had friends like them" Ashton says grabbing Luke's hand once his friends are gone.

"But you're friends with everyone" Luke says starting to walk to his locker.

"No, I talk to everyone, I wouldn't consider them friends though, like I said they only care about my popularity" Ashton says quietly so no one but Luke can hear.

"Were you not listening when I said that or where you too busy staring at me to notice" Ashton teases smirking at Luke.

"I was listening" Luke protests.

"Mhm, sure, Luke" Ashton says sarcastically "and Jack is the only person who I could really consider my friend, and he's great and all but he's not as affectionate as your friends are"

"Jack isn't really affectionate with anyone, expect his girlfriends" Luke says making Ashton laugh.

"We're here" Luke says as they get to his locker "and oh yeah, I have to get my books out of my science room"

"Well I'm coming with you, I promised your mum I wouldn't let you out of my sight" Ashton says.

"Did you really? Or are you just using that an excuse to follow me around?" Luke jokes.

"Both" Ashton quips causing Luke to laugh.

Luke decides to go into his science classroom first and when he gets in there he sees his teacher sitting at her desk typing away at her computer. She looks up when the door closes, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets when she sees Luke and she immediately gets up.

"Luke!" Mrs. Quill exclaims hugging Luke quickly before pulling away "it's so good to see you! I was so worried when you didn't return, if anything happened- it would've been my fault"

"No it wouldn't've, Mrs. Quill don't blame yourself" Luke says.

"That's what your classmates were telling me, but how couldn't I?" Mrs. Quill mumbles, more to herself than to Luke." Were you still in the bathroom when it happened, what happened?"

"I was leaving the bathroom when it happened and I panicked and instead of going back in I thought it would be a good idea to try and see if I could get in the nearest classroom. Which was all the way down the hallway because I went to the bathroom in the hall with the supply closets" Luke explains "and I was running down the hallway and then someone pulled me into one of the closets, but luckily it was just Ashton, because he said he hangs out in there sometimes when he needs space"

"Well it's good to know you were in good hands, Luke. And I'm actually the teacher who told Ashton about that closest" Mrs. Quill says smiling at Ashton "And I saw you two holding hands when you came in here by the way. It's good to know at least something good came out of this, and it's good to know you finally admitted your feelings to each other. Everyone could see it but you, and the other teachers and I were seriously contemplating failing Ashton so he'd have to stay another year if you hadn't admitted it by the end of the year"

"Well now I don't have to worry about failing" Ashton says.

"Oh, no you still do" Mrs. Quill retorts and Luke can't help but snort.

"Really, Lukey?" Ashton says.

"Sorry" Luke apologizes.

"Lukey. You two are just adorable!" Mrs. Quill exclaims "now anyways, I'm amusing you came to get your books Luke, not have me prod about your relationship with Ashton"

"Yes" Luke says.

"Well I'll let you do that then, but I just can't help it you know, you and Ashton are the talk of the staff room" Mrs. Quill says causing Luke and and Ashton to blush and suddenly the task of getting his books seems very intriguing to Luke.

Luke quickly grabs his books of his desk and grabs Ashton's hand and pulls him towards the door before Mrs. Quill can tease them anymore or so he thinks.

"Bye Mrs. Quill!" Luke and Ashton say waving to the teacher as they walk out of the door.

"Bye lovebirds!" Mrs. Quill waves at them causing both of them to blush.

"Well science on Monday is going to be hell" Ashton says once they get into the hallway.

"Ugh, tell me about it and probably every other class too, since apparently all the teachers love to talk about us" Luke mutters as he opens to his locker causing Ashton to laugh.

"You're so cute, Luke" Ashton mutters pressing a kiss to Luke's hair causing him to blush.

"Mrs. Quill might see us, be careful" Luke says pretending to shove Ashton off like he's annoyed.

"Well if you'd hurry" Ashton says.

"Well if you wouldn't be so distracting" Luke retorts "and I meant that in an obnoxious way"

"Don't act like you don't like it" Ashton retorts kissing Luke's cheek.

"Can you let me get stuff, so we can go?! Geez, my mum is worried enough already" Luke says.

"Chill, princess" Ashton retorts kissing Luke's temple.

"Don't call me that" Luke grumbles.

"Why not? You're pretty and a diva, isn't that what princesses are?" Ashton says.

"Because I'm not a princess, I'm a queen" Luke retorts.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, my bad" Ashton says wrapping his arms around Luke from behind and kissing his shoulder.

"You know I can't move like this" Luke says and Ashton sighs and pulls away.

"Hurry then, any moment I'm not touching you is hell on earth" Ashton retorts.

"You're such a weirdo" Luke retorts as he zips up his bag.

"But I'm your weirdo" Ashton retorts.

"Unfortunately" Luke retorts shutting his locker and slinging his bag over his shoulder before kissing Ashton.

Ashton grabs his hand when they pull away and leads Luke down the hallway, swinging their intwined hands between them the whole time. Luke notices a few students who are still in the school give them suspicious looks and he knows they'll most likely be the talk of the school the following Monday.

But Luke honestly doesn't mind, he has Ashton and that's all that matters.

\---

When Luke and Ashton got outside both of Luke's parents were waiting for him, his brothers being in a different city for college, and so was Ashton's mum with a preteen girl and a little boy, who Luke assumes are Ashton's siblings.

Luke was a bit confused to see his parents as he asked if he was allowed to go to Ashton's for a couple hours after and they were fine with it but they told him he could still go, they just wanted to greet him at the school first.

After Luke hugged his parents and insisted he was fine he went to Ashton's and they told his mother the story over tea and cookies that she made. Lauren, Ashton's sister, also sat with them at the table and listened and told Ashton and Luke they were very cute together, which of course made them blush, while Ashton's brother, Harry, just grabbed some cookies and ran off to go play Mario Kart as he was too young to really understand what was going on.

Once they finished telling the story they talked to Ashton's mum for a bit before going to play a few rounds of Mario Kart with Harry. Lauren joined as well and Ashton and Luke went easy on Harry to allow him to win, but Lauren seemed to have a different idea and went hard on Harry claiming he needed to 'be prepared for the real world'.

Then they went to Luke's and repeated the story to his parents and his brothers who were on Skype. Jack said he wasn't even surprised by Luke and Ashton and that he knew they liked each other along. And he also said they'd have to tell him all the details of their dates to make up for keeping the fact they liked each other from him. And of course he also told Ashton that if he ever dared to hurt his little brother he wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of him.

Which of course made Luke tell him he's not a little kid and he could do that himself if it happened, to which everyone including Ashton laughed at, _which Luke found very rude._  


A while after Jack and Ben had to leave there was a loud knock at the door, which was of course Michael, Calum and Cindy.

And they went up to Luke's room and told the story for the third time in a row over pizza and brownies, and of course they told it in much more detail this time, and Luke's friends spent the whole time embarrassing him and Ashton.

After that they watched movies that Michael brought over and they were all horror movies and Luke knows he did that on purpose so Luke would have to cuddle with Ashton to be less scared. _Luke really hates his friends sometimes._ And then to extend the embarrassment Michael suggested they tell ghosts stories after.

To get back at him Luke came up with this really scary story, and even Luke was surprised he could come up with such a good story. It actually ended up scaring Michael and he clutched onto Cindy for the rest of the night so Luke was pretty proud of himself after that.

Luke is now in his bed wrapped up in Ashton's arms, with his head on Ashton's chest and his arms wrapped around his waist and Ashton has one arm around Luke's waist and the other is playing with his hair. This seems to be the position they've chosen for cuddling and Luke doesn't mind at all. Ashton makes a great pillow and Luke can hear his steady heartbeat, which not only helps to lull him to sleep but let's him now Ashton is safe and alive. And Ashton's strong arms around him and his long fingers running through his hair make Luke feel safe.

Luke's friends are all sleeping on the floor, Michael and Cindy sharing a sleeping bag and Calum scowling slightly as he sleeps alone in his. Luke would feel had for him but Calum was so obnoxious and embarrassing earlier that night Luke can't really bring himself to feel sorry for the dark haired boy.

Luke is on the verge of sleep and he can tell Ashton is too from the way his hands are just lazily playing with his hair, but he's staying up for Luke. Which Luke finds sweet, of course, but he doesn't want Ashton to loose sleep over him.

"You can sleep you know" Luke whispers careful not to wake his friends.

"I know, but I also know you have trouble falling asleep so I want to make sure you fall asleep before I do" Ashton says and Ashton is so sweet and Luke can't believe he can finally call him his.

And as Luke looks up at Ashton to see him smiling fondly at him, Luke realizes something. _He loves Ashton._ He's sure of it. He's never been more sure of anything in his life. And while Luke knows it may seem early to think this and they got together less than 24 hours ago it's not like he just started liking Ashton. He's liked him for almost five years. And Luke has liked other guys before and even had a boyfriend, even if it only lasted a month. And while he found those guys cute and kissing them gave Luke butterflies, none of those came close to how he feels about Ashton or the way kissing him feels or even just being with him.

_If that's not love, then what is it?_

"You okay, Lukey?" Ashton asks "you got really quiet all of a sudden"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something" Luke replies.

"Can I ask what?" Ashton asks sweetly and Ashton Irwin is going to be the death of Luke.

"I wanna say, you know- _something_ , but I don't know if it's too early to" Luke says hoping Ashton will catch on and luckily he does.

"Oh" Ashton says surprised and Luke's heart starts racing thinking he's gone too far, but Ashton speaks again and he doesn't seem weirded out or anything "well I feel the same way too, and maybe for most people it would be kind of early, but we're not really like most couples, are we? I mean, we've liked each other for so long we just took a long time to admit it to each other. So yeah, I don't really think it's too early."

"Well then I love you, Ashton" Luke says leaning up to kiss Ashton quickly.

"And I love you too, Lukey" Ashton says leaning down to kiss Luke again.

And this time it's longer and deeper and Luke moves so he's straddling Ashton, but not in a sexual way, only so he's comfortable and doesn't have to strain his neck to kiss Ashton. And Ashton arms are wrapped loosely around Luke's waist holding him secure. Luke runs his fingers through Ashton's hair and puts all the love he has for Ashton into the kiss and Ashton does the same but his fingers are tracing small circles on Luke's hips instead. And they kiss until they literally can't anymore and Luke pulls away from the kiss when the need for air becomes to much.

Luke doesn't even bother to move, maybe because he doesn't have the energy to or maybe because he wants to be as close to Ashton as possible, and let's his head fall into Ashton's neck as they catch their breath.

And the kiss must've taken whatever little energy Luke had left because once he catches his breath he's faced with a new struggle, _keeping his eyes open._  


"Go to sleep now, love" Ashton says seeming to notice Luke's sleepiness.

Luke barely has the energy to nod but of course he musters up the remainder of his energy to tell Ashton he loves him.

"I love you, Ashy and goodnight" Luke says and he should care that he let the nickname slip but he's too tired and Ashton doesn't seem to mind or think it's weird or anything.

"I love you too, Lukey, and goodnight, love" Ashton says.

And Luke takes one last glance at his friends sleeping on the floor and then one at Ashton before he falls asleep happy to know he and everyone he loves are safe and sound.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one-shot ending with Luke falling asleep in Ashton's arms, I felt like I should keep up the theme. And Idk I just feel like it resolves everything by ending it that way. But that's probably just me. And I just really like Luke falling asleep in Ashton's arms.


End file.
